1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus, a motor control apparatus, and a motor control method. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus capable of efficiently controlling a plurality of brushless direct current (BLDC) motors, a motor control apparatus, and a motor control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are apparatuses to generate, print, receive and transmit image data, which include printers, scanners, photocopiers, fax machines, and multifunction peripherals incorporating these functions.
Such image forming apparatuses use motors to perform diverse functions, for example, to move or feed printing paper. As option units such as auto document feeders (ADFs), finishers, high capacity feeders (HCFs), and double capacity feeders (DCF) may be attached to image forming apparatuses, the number of motors which may be used in image forming apparatuses are gradually increased.
Recently, in order to prevent noise generated when operating image forming apparatuses, brushless direct current (BLDC, or brushless DC) motors have been generally used. A brushless DC motor is a motor which has no brush in a DC motor and electronically performs commutation. Since there are no mechanical contacts between a brush and a commutator, high speed and long life span are enabled and noise is reduced.
Since such brushless DC motors have no brush, operation circuits are used to sense a rotor's position using a Hall sensor and to control the brushless DC motors by sequentially supplying power to each brushless DC motor.
However, in related art, to control a plurality for brushless DC motors, operation circuits are provided to correspond to the number of brushless DC motors. Accordingly, a plurality of components are needed, an assembly time becomes longer, and more space is needed on a printed circuit board to fit a plurality of components.